Scott Smith Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Scott Smith portrayed a member of Martinez's Group. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' I am part of One-eye-Bri's militia. '''Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? I created one myself. I envisioned my character as being a back woods southern man, and when the apocalypse takes place he takes to the woods because he is an experienced hunter. When he stumbles across the group he recognizes that there is strength in numbers so he reluctantly joins. He and Brian want the same job, to lead the group and keep them alive, two eyes are better than one. Can you confirm you character's fate? I'm still alive. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I was a big fan of the show before I ever got involved. It was my #1 favorite show before I ever got to participate in it.Incredible writers, awesome cast! I feel very fortunate to be able to participate, it is an incredible learning experience. Who are your favorite characters? Rick and The Governor, All of the cast members and crew are incredibly nice professional people who are great at what they do! ' ' What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? Very intense, we all take our job very seriously, as to provide the best possible scene for the viewers I have learned a lot as an aspiring actor, just by observing some of the incredible actors and actresses on the show. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? Yes, I often guard the wood line to ward off any potential threats to the camp. I was also at the table beside Mitch helping the governor create a list of supplies and fire power. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? All of the main cast members came to set to bid Hershel a farewell when that scene took place. It was a very touching moment.. What is the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? ''' Just before Hershel's dramatic scene he yelled "stop, I've got something I want to say" he stood up from his knees and said "Hookahey, Hookahey" quoting Crazyhorse the Sioux Indian leader. (which means, today is as good a day as any to die) It was an incredible moment that I will never forget. And to see the chemistry between Hershel and Rick just before that scene was touching as well. You can tell that they care a lot for one another. '''Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I play a Hippie in Jayne Mansfields Car, I am a bad guy in the new Arnold Swezanegerr movie, and I'm also in an action scene with Ice Cube in a new movie called The Ride Along and some others as wellThere is a lot of productions filming in Atlanta at the moment Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! It was great talking with you! Thanks for the interest in my character. Category:Interviews